master_keys_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies: Uber-Item Penalties
Since the 0.6.7 update, picking up the goblet, reduces some stats of the player. Because of that, picking up everything at sight is not a really good strategy. This article will discuss what's the behavior to have with this penalty Penalty First, let's introduce all the penalties. As said earlier, only 1 item reduce the player's stats: the goblet. It reduces the fire rate of the player, making the player weaker, and so making it harder for it to defend itself. It also raises the player's maximum carrot count, making it able to get a good fire rate if they try. Getting stats back Even though the fact that it enhances the maximum that you can hold and that this may sound good, it's not because you now have to go on a carrot hunt to make up for the stats you just lost. Of course, that doesn't sound too hard, but with reduced fire rate, it can be much harder to take out enemies. So here are a few strats to defend yourself while you try and get back your power The Chili Pepper Getting a chili pepper after collecting an uber-item is a good plan as these don't get affected by items you collected: they always deal a set amount of damage regardless of your radishes or penalties, they always have the same reach etc... So consider collecting those, because after collecting an uber-item, your regular shots will most likely be way weaker than the chili pepper. Just make sure to completely deplete it or wait for the end of the floor before collecting a new one to avoid wasting it. After you've collected enough items and you've got your stats back, deplete your chili and you're done! The Stompy Boots Another good help are the stompy boots. They've got a good damage output regardless of the items you've collected and, even though they're range may seem a bit small, they have a knockback effect, keeping you from danger. If you're still to scared to use those, just go on a an elevated space and jump up and down: most enemies won't be able to hit you (except for bats and sniper shoes). You can even either shoot your regular gun as added damage or even team this up with the previous item, the chili pepper, to make the ultimate anti-penalty strat! Pits And Hover Boots Finally, there is a last strategy but this is the least recommended one as it only works in certain rooms and only on certain enemies. All you have to do is get a pair of hover boots and hover over a pit. So then, the enemies will try to attack you but with their 200 IQ intelligence, they'll just fall and die. This strategy may seem good but it's only useful in certain situations so it's better to use the two listed above, this one is only to choose if you have no other choice. Other Tips Now there are still a few other recommendations: Avoid collecting penalty items near the beginning, because it will reduce your power even though you're already pretty weak, making you pretty much powerless, or near the end as you won't have enough time or resources to get your stats back. Just try to collect them a little bit after you began the game and once you collected enough power to not be powerless with the penalties.